the_americas_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
The America's Song Contest 2
|executive_proiducer = eurovisionfan23|hosting_broadcaster = |number_of_entries = 10|debuting_countries = |withdrawing_countries = |image2 = Ed.2-0.png|voting_system = 12,10,8-2 Points|winning_entries = Julie and Nina - League of Lights}}The America's Song Contest 02 is often known as TASC #02 with the official hashtag #TASC02inNewYork, is the second edition of The America's Song Contest. The contest will took the place in United States after the winning of the last contest in Los Angeles made by Lisa Heller with the song of "Quicksand" This contest are made of two countries made in debut including Cuba and Trinidad and Tobago. Antigua and Barbuda and Colombia will withdraw this contest for the first time ever. Bermuda and Canada fails to confirm this edition but suddenly both countries will receive a strike and forced to withdrawal because of no information for the confirmation or withdrawal. Greenland remarks as the first territorial country to win this contest with the entries of League of Lights by Julie and Nina with 78 points followed by Falkland Islands with 73 points. Location For more information about the host country, see United States Host City The City of New York, usually called either New York City (NYC) or simply New York (NY), is the most populous city in the United States. With an estimated 2018 population of 8,398,748 distributed over a land area of about 302.6 square miles (784 km2), New York is also the most densely populated major city in the United States.10 Located at the southern tip of the state of New York, the city is the center of the New York metropolitan area, the largest metropolitan area in the world by urban landmass11 and one of the world's most populous megacities,1213 with an estimated 19,979,477 people in its 2018 Metropolitan Statistical Area and 22,679,948 residents in its Combined Statistical Area.34 A global power city,14 New York City has been described as the cultural,1516171819 financial,2021 and media capital of the world,2223 and exerts a significant impact upon commerce,21 entertainment, research, technology, education, politics, tourism, art, fashion, and sports. The city's fast pace242526 has inspired the term New York minute.27 Home to the headquarters of the United Nations,28 New York is an important center for international diplomacy.2930 Situated on one of the world's largest natural harbors,3132 New York City consists of five boroughs, each of which is a separate county of the State of New York.33 The five boroughs – Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan, The Bronx, and Staten Island – were consolidated into a single city in 1898.34 The city and its metropolitan area constitute the premier gateway for legal immigration to the United States.35 As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York,363738 making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world.373940 New York City is home to more than 3.2 million residents born outside the United States,41 the largest foreign-born population of any city in the world.42 As of 2019, the New York metropolitan area is estimated to produce a gross metropolitan product (GMP) of US$1.9 trillion.8 If greater New York City were a sovereign state, it would have the 12th highest GDP in the world.43 New York is home to the highest number of billionaires of any city in the world.44 New York City traces its origins to a trading post founded by colonists from the Dutch Republic in 1624 on Lower Manhattan; the post was named New Amsterdam in 1626.45 The city and its surroundings came under English control in 166445 and were renamed New York after King Charles II of England granted the lands to his brother, the Duke of York.46 New York was the capital of the United States from 1785 until 1790,47 and has been the largest US city since 1790.48 The Statue of Liberty greeted millions of immigrants as they came to the U.S. by ship in the late 19th and early 20th centuries49 and is an international symbol of the U.S. and its ideals of liberty and peace.50 In the 21st century, New York has emerged as a global node of creativity and entrepreneurship,51 social tolerance,52 and environmental sustainability,5354 and as a symbol of freedom and cultural diversity.55 In 2019, New York was voted the greatest city in the world per a survey of over 30,000 people from 48 cities worldwide, citing its cultural diversity.15 Hosting Venue Barclays Center is a multi-purpose indoor arena in the New York City borough of Brooklyn. The arena is home to the Brooklyn Nets of the National Basketball Association, and is also one of the home arenas for the New York Islanders of the National Hockey League (the other is Nassau Coliseum).910 The arena also hosts concerts, conventions and other sporting and entertainment events. It competes with other facilities in the New York metropolitan area, including Madison Square Garden in Manhattan and Prudential Center in Newark. Participating Countries Competition Allocation to Draw This Allocation to Draw to find out the countries to which part to perform on this stage. By using wheel of decide for the allocating to which part to perform to the contest. Grand final the draw will determined in RANDOM.ORG per half of the countries performance. Note: *Countries that automatically drawn after the United States has been drawn to perform in 1st half of the Grand Final. Grand Finals Other Countries Other Countries See America's Broadcasting Union * - Broadcaster has a shocking news received that the delegation will be stepped out to move to another country * - October 28, 2019 that Belize delegation would like to join the contest but they will be hopefully to join for next edition. * - Broadcaster has no information to confirmation or withdrawal and they will be forced to withdrawal after the deadline. * - Broadcaster has no information to confirmation or withdrawal and they will be forced to withdrawal after the deadline. * - Broadcaster has a news about the delegation will be resigned after the 10th place in the previous edition.